


The dress

by Cringy_weeaboo



Category: supermega
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringy_weeaboo/pseuds/Cringy_weeaboo
Summary: Matt buys Ryan a dress for his birthday, what's the harm?This was written awhile ago, but I had forgotten to post it here.





	The dress

"What the fuck is this?"  
Ryan looked down at the now unwrapped box, filled with material.   
"I figured you'd want to have something pretty to wear for your birthday".  
Matt responded jokingly, smirk clearly showing in his voice. Ryan lifted the material out of the box and threw the box aside. Holding out the material he could make out what it was. It was a dress.  
"Are you fuckin with me dude?" Ryan had an edge of annoyance in his voice. This was the only thing Matt got him for his birthday? A gag gift? Ryan usually wasn't one to complain about gifts but he didn't feel that bad when it was Matt that was responsible for it. He knew Matt wouldn't take it to heart.   
"What? Dont you like it? I thought I did a pretty good job at picking it out. I even made sure that it was black."  
That last part made Ryan feel a bit guilty, although he had no clue why. He stood up so he could unfurl the dress further to see it in all its stupid glory.   
It came to just above the knee and had endless ruffles, bows, and lace. All in black. It looked like something some gothic chic would wear to prom and regret it later in life.   
Ryan must have been staring at the dress for longer than he anticipated to because Matt coughed to get his attention.  
"And-"  
Matt spun around to grab something he had been hiding behind his back.  
"I got you these too".  
Ryan was a little more hopeful for this gift, it looked to be the size of a shoe box. Possibly timbs? A boy could dream.  
Ryan looked over to Matt for confirmation that he could open the gift, Matt looked at the box and then back to Ryan. To indeed confirm that he could open it. Ryan unwrapped carelessly, ripping away like a 3 year old on Christmas morning. He was met with a label he was unfamiliar with.   
Ryan opened the box to find-  
"MATT ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!"  
Ryan half yelled angrily.  
Matt was in hysterics.  
"Dude! You- oh my God!"  
Matt could barely get words out.  
Ryan felt dumb, childish even for getting so mad at Matt. He knew it was a joke. But he couldn't help it sometimes, sometimes Matt just struck a nerve with him. And the dress and shoes did as well.   
"Okay, okay, I think I'm done now- I have one last gift".  
"Matt, I swear to christ if it's another girly ass fucking thing I will literally jam it so far down your throat-"  
"Chill out dude! I'm being totally serious this time..trust me"  
Matt gave a sincere look to Ryan, a look that threw ryan off with how little he saw it. "Oh-okay".  
Ryan spoke quietly, he wasn't sure why.  
Matt shoved his hand in his pocket to fish out a tiny box. A box that made Ryan's heart nearly stop. Matt lowered onto one knee-  
Ryan felt like he was about to be sick.  
Matt looked up at him with big doe eyes-  
Ryan was ready to collapse.  
"Ryan magee, will you-"  
Ryan looked down at Matt wide eyed.  
Matt quickly sprung back up to his feet. Standing face to face with Ryan.  
"-stop being so gay" Matt play punched his arm and grinned.  
Ryan was about to- he didnt know what he was gonna do. He wanted to punch Matt, but also hug him. His brain felt completely fried.  
"Dude, are you gonna take it?"  
Ryan snapped out of his trance and looked at Matt, and then the small box. Quickly taking it into his hands, which were borderline shaking.   
Ryan opened the box to reveal a generic BFF necklace, the kind you find at claire's.  
Matt put his hand down his shirt and pulled out his respective necklace, and smiled sweetly.  
"I figured you deserved one genuine gift, even if it is cheap...and stupid" Matt looked down with a half guilty expression. Money wasn't the most prevalent lately and they had to spend it wisely. Though the dress made no sense in that context.   
Ryan could easily bring up the dress and argue about it with Matt, like they always do. Fighting for no reason endlessly, yet still loving each other the same. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was Ryan getting all emotional all of a sudden? Over a stupid necklace that Matt got from a preteens jewelry store?   
Ryan felt a lump form in his throat, along with laughter. He chuckled at first, and then began to giggle, tears started to form in his eyes.  
"Ryan? Are you good dude? My gifts arent that terrible are they? I'm sor-"  
Before Matt could finish he was cut off by Ryan Hugging him, accompanied with small sniffles. A tell tale sign that he was holding back more tears.   
"I love you man"  
Ryan's voice warbled.  
"I- I love you too Ryan. Are you okay? You're acting a bit weird. Well, weirder than normal" Matt huffed at his own joke.  
Matt placed his hands on Ryan's back and rubbed gently.   
"Is baby getting all sentimental on their birthday?" Matt gushed.  
Ryan giggled in response, realizing how dumb he probably looked right now. Crying and hugging his best friend. His totally straight friend, mind you.   
"Sorry for being a total cry baby bitch"  
Ryan mumbled out, muffled by the material of Matt's now damp shirt.  
"Nah dude, 's totally fine, Do you...do you wanna put it on?"  
"Hell yeah dude, let's make tonight as gay as possible".  
And with that, Ryan stood up straight once more and turned around, back faced to Matt. Matt took out the necklace and placed it around Ryan's neck, fiddling with the tiny clip. "What's taking so long, we're kinda losing the moment-".  
"Dont blame me blame this stupid clip, how the fuck do girls deal with this shit".  
And with that Matt was finally able to get the clip to open, and latch onto the chain.  
Matt placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder and guided him to turn around and face him.  
Both looked down at each others necklaces.   
"Wow- I think this is the gayest thing we've ever down"  
Ryan said in awe  
"Oh really? Are we just not gonna count the endless number of times I've seen your dick" Matt responded sarcastically.  
That earned a laugh. Matt really wasn't kidding when he said Ryan's laugh could light up a room. All previous tension was gone, they were back to themselves. Back to good old Matt and Ryan.  
"So, after all that emotional bullshit, whaddya say we order a pizza and call it a night".  
Ryan fiddled with his necklace  
"Yeah, I'm down with that".

Ryan glanced over to the box that was currently sitting on his bed. He had no idea what to do with that dress. He'd feel bad if he just trashed it, it was far too pretty for that. Itd be a waste of money and materials. Ryan ran his hand over the lid as if to ponder if he should open it or not, like it would have massive consequences. His fingers grazed the sides and hooked under the overhang, and opened it. And the same lump of materials greeted him. He ran his fingers over the fabric, it was soft and cold on his fingertips. Ryan pinched the dress fabric between his fingers like it would bite him if he were too aggressive and slowly lifted it out of the box. Placing the casing to the side. He held it out in front of him. "This cant possibly fit me-" Ryan thought. He'd always been self conscious of his body. Which he hid well with loose basketball shorts and black shirts along with hoodies. Ryan checked the tag on the dress. It was his size. Matt knew his size-  
For some odd reason this gave Ryan anxiety. "He knows my size. He knows how fat I am".  
He should be flattered that Matt could recall such a thing. But he couldn't help himself from thinking about how terrible he must look. Out of shape and ugly. Maybe-  
Maybe that's why Matt got him the dress.  
To make Ryan less ugly-  
His thoughts made no sense and Ryan knew it. He knew Matt would never do such a thing. Even if they did joke around alot they knew there was a certain barrier that was to never be crossed.   
Still Ryan's mind had other plans, he began to weep softly as he looked down at the dress. "Not even this dress can fix me".  
Suddenly anger was the most prominent thing in his mind.   
"If he wants me to be pretty then I'll damn well be the prettiest bitch in the world"  
Ryan threw the dress on the bed and swiftly took his shorts off and threw those to the side as well. He yanked the dress off the bed and stepped into it, pulling it up to his hips before he paused to remove his shirt as well. He continued to lift up the dress to his chest and put his arms through their respective holes. He reached around to his back and fumbled with the zipper until he was finally able to get a hold of it and yank it up to his shoulder blades. Finishing off by reaching over his should to finish zipping it up. It actually fit, Ryan could barely believe it. The thing was, was he pretty?  
He turned to his mirror to seek out the answer.   
He looked-  
He had no clue how he looked. How he felt. His chest felt tight with emotion. The previously collected tears streamed down his face as he stared at this reflection. His reflection. His mind seemed to have disconnected from his body, time and space didnt feel real. Here Ryan was, in a girly dress his friend got him for his birthday as a gift. He felt ridiculous. "God this is so stupid" Ryan stuttered out under his breath. He looked down at himself.  
"The shoes-"  
The thought seemed to have whispered from the back of his mind.  
Ryan spun around and bent down onto his hands and knees to look under the bed for the shoe box. He had carelessly kicked them under there earlier while he was still upset. Like a pouty child that didnt get the right Christmas gift. "Gotcha" Ryan's hand grazed over a familiar box and pulled it out from under the bed. Quickly opening it to reveal the pristine black dress shoes. Ryan hadn't really gotten a good look at them before. They were classic dress shoes with a lace pattern on the throat line. Along with bows on the toe caps. And little heart buckles on each of the straps. "They are pretty cute" Ryan thought to himself. But would they fit? Ryan sat flat on his butt and outstretched his leg that responded with a pop. "God I really am getting old" he pulls back his foot and places it into the shoe carefully. He felt as though it would break else wise. They slid on easy and fit perfectly. He buckles up the first shoe and goes for the next, repeating his actions. He shuffles to his feet, the shoes feel alien. He's not used to wearing anything other than sandals constantly and having something close toed and heeled is a big step up. Even if those heels are barely an inch off the ground. They feel a bit clunky at first but once Ryan finally settles into them he finds that they arent so bad. You just gotta be careful of how you step. Ryan stumbles over to his mirror once again, nearly tripping over his own feet. The shoes really did look nice with the dress.  
"I dont look half bad" Ryan thought with a smile.  
And then his necklace catches his eye. Glimmering in the moonlight that's shining through the window. The setting seemed all too perfect. Ryan fiddles with the necklace, smiling to himself.  
"Thank you Matt"  
Ryan let out a stuttering breath   
"Thank you, so much".

"No problem".  
Ryan nearly pissed himself. He quickly turned on his heels to find Matt standing in the door way, looking groggy from sleep.  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MATT-"  
"Can you please not yell I'm barely awake" Matt spoke quietly.  
"S-sorry" Ryan mumbled.  
"So, watcha up to? I heard some noise so I figured I'd check up on you. Didn't think I'd find you like this though-" Matt chuckled at those last words.  
Ryan felt himself flush in realization that he was still wearing the dress.  
"I- I dont. I swear I wasn't-"  
"Oh calm down man, I dont care"  
Matt cut Ryan off before he could deliver his stuttering reasoning behind his current situation.  
Both fell quiet.  
"...you look beautiful".  
Matt finally spoke up.  
"T-thank you" Ryan's voice trembled.  
Matt took a step forward into the room, as if to test if he could stay. Ryan did nothing so he got his answer. Matt approached Ryan slowly, with light steps. Until they were finally face to face, as they were earlier in the day. When things weren't as crazy as they were in this moment. Both said nothing only the sound of heartbeats and breathing could be heard. Along with the chirping of crickets outside the window and the occasional car passing by. The night seemingly taking hold of both of them. Matt was the first to give way, his hand skittering up Ryan's arm in a way that gave him goosebumps. And then his other hand was on Ryan's waist. As if by second nature. Ryan returned the contact, it only seemed fair. Atleast to him. Running his finger tips across Matt's cheek bone all the way to the back of his neck, gripping lightly like it was the only thing grounding him in this moment. This moment that he never wanted to end. His other hand finding it's way to Matt's, holding it tightly as they had done so many times. Neither dare to move, terrified of breaking the spell that had taken over them. Ryan's eyes gazed into Matt's own half lidded ones, heavy with sleep and- something else. Something Ryan couldn't quite place in that moment. But then again he couldn't really pinpoint anything in this point and time. Everything seemed to be a blur, a dream if you will. And then Ryan had the terrifying thought of waking up.  
But Matt seemed dead set on making sure that that indeed was not the case. He leaned forward and like a magnet Ryan mirrored the movement, not giving it a second thought. This all seemed too right to just throw it all away. This was fate. They had been leading up to this moment for years. They both secretly knew this would eventually happen. They always walked a fine line between friends and lovers. The only thing separating them was the fear of ruining their friendship. The friendship that in Ryan's eyes, literally saved his God damn life. And here he was, throwing it all away. On this beautiful night, wearing a beautiful dress, and kissing his one and only soul mate.

And he didnt regret it one bit.


End file.
